Cho Chang
by Shootingstar
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. I am completely for h/h so don't be fooled by this first story.


Hi this is my first fanfiction. I'm completely for Harry and Hermione so don't be fooled by the first part of the story. By the way they're in their sixth year.  
  
Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I in no way own them except for Simon Boilwart who is of my own creation.  
  
Cho Chang  
"Hi Hermione where's Harry." Asked Ron  
"With CHO" She said, "she's been with him over a year now. Ever since the Triwizard Tournament. If Cedric was still alive at least we would see Harry once in a while." Hermione shook her head. She loved Harry but to scared to admit it. She was the one Harry received Valentines from. They quoted poetry and stories she had written. At the bottom she would sign, Love from your most secret admirer. But he always assumed they were from Cho.   
"Oh well it's his life not ours. C'mon we will be late for transfiguration." Ron said interrupting her not so pleasant daydream. Hermione got her books and headed down for transfiguration. She was upset. She knew Harry didn't really love Cho it was just a fling, but how could she make him see that.  
************************************  
Hermione tried hard to concentrate on her lesson but her eyes kept drifting to Harry who kept dozing off. Obviously dreaming of Cho. She wasn't concentrating and accidentally changed her rabbit into a fuzzy cloak instead of slippers like she was supposed to. At the end of the class Harry, Hermione and Ron headed off to the Great Hall for dinner.  
"Where were you at Lunchtime?" Hermione asked Harry in her know it all voice.  
"Eating lunch." Harry replied defensively.  
"With who?"  
"None of your business." Said Harry as he stormed across the hall and was intercepted by Cho. Hermione turned to Ron  
"Has Harry ever said anything about me other than, 'Hermione's great. She helps us with homework.'"  
"Yeah. He talks about you all the time. He really likes you but he likes Cho as well and is in a tough situation. He really liked Cho but then after a year he found her boring and wanted to move on but he still liked her enough to know didn't want to distress her emotions any further after what happened to Cedric two years ago. He has been trying to get Cho off his back for the past month. Their relationship is also drifting further apart because since Cho is a year above him she has to start studding so she can get enough N.E.W.T.S to get a job at the ministry. Meaning she has less time for Harry. If that's what you're talking about." Ron said and then turned back to Hermione" You like Harry don't you?"  
Hermione gasped, "How...how did you know?"  
"Well it's kinda of obvious. I found out at first by reading the valentines from anonymous or secret admirer. At first I thought you couldn't possibly like Harry and were writing the valentines for other kids so Harry would be confused. But after how you've been acting lately I realised they must be from you."  
Hermione looked startled. Was she that easy to read? Were her thoughts just pouring out of her head for anyone to see? How could this be, she had spent so long to try and forge someone else's handwriting for those valentines, and she wasn't that obvious around Cho and Harry. She just hoped Malfoy didn't find it as simple to read as Ron did.  
She looked at Ron, "You won't tell will you?"  
"Of course not and anyway he likes you to. Come on We have an hour for we can dawdle then Dumbledore has called the whole school down for a special announcement in the Great Hall."  
"Okay but come with me to see Dumbledore first. I have an Idea." She replied and the two of them headed for the Dumbledore's office.  
************************  
After they saw Dumbledore they went back to the common room where they bumped into Harry.  
"I won't be able to come to Hogsmeade with you on Saturday." Said Harry  
"But you promised. You said you would come with us. We haven't been able to talk to you in ages." Said Hermione and counted back from ten to calm herself down.  
"Well sorry but I can't I said I would go with Ch..."  
"Don't even finish that sentence" Hermione Shrieked " You promised us and I'm not going to let some girl who rejected you in your fourth year and as soon as her boyfriend died felt she could take advantage of the little boy who asked her to the Yule Ball and said No without even stopping to consider it."  
"But she was so sad and lonely after Cedric died and I just wanted to comfort her and she took a liking to me. And stop sticking your nose into things that do not concern you. It's not like that I've ever seen a boy drooling over you. Oh except for Mr super star Vicktor Krum."  
"Oh stop with this nonsense. You know perfectly well that his coaches thought he wasn't concentrating hard enough with me and he had a choice between quidditch or me. He said me His coaches got upset and told me they would have to kill me unless I told Vicktor to stick to quidditch and that I would miss him very much but it was for the best."  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW" Harry and Hermione jumped back forgetting that Ron was there.  
"Look how you guys started on this is a mystery. Harry can go to Hogsmeade with Cho and we will go alone. Now lets get down to the hall and find out about this special announcement." They both nodded and the tree of them headed down for the hall.  
***************************************  
Hermione looked at Harry. How his Emerald eyes gleamed in the candlelight, and his how his robe always seemed to be sitting on an angle. She yearned to straighten the robe and to apologise for yelling at him. She knew it was not his fault that Cho liked him. I mean who could not like him. Then she looked up she realised without even knowing it her legs had carried her down to the Great Hall just in time for Dumbledore's Special announcement.  
*****************************************  
As Harry sat down he could tell there was nothing to be afraid of as Dumbledore's usual twinkle was still in his eye.  
"Could the school please sit? I have called the school here tonight for an important reason and I don't think by any chance it's going to be short enough for you to stand all night. As most of you know in the seventh year there is an opportunity to be an exchange students at one of our rivalry schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.   
We as the staff choose two students to go and represent our school as an exchange student. The students will have a say. If they don't want to go they have one month to decide and one month and only one month to speak up. This year the students that have been chosen are, Miss Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Mr Simon Boilwart of Hufflepuff. I am told to remind you that this is an excellent opportunity and if you are at the school and find you don't like it you may return to Hogwarts. I ask you now to go up to your dormitories and get some shut-eye. Would the exchange students come here we have a few moments to give you a few details."   
Harry gasped as though something had pinched his heart. Hermione looked at Cho walking up to Dumbledore. She wanted to shout out with glee. Her plan had worked. Now all she had to do was make sure Cho accepts the offer and then and only then will Harry be hers.  
  
  
This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. I will be putting up a sequel if I get enough reviews (ten at least.). I don't care if they are good or bad. I just need to see what my stories can be improved upon, as well as what you would like to read about in my sequel.  
  



End file.
